


Nothing left to shout, cause we got it going on

by crimson_rogue



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Dustin Henderson, Friends as Family, Gen, Good babysitter Steve, Robin needs a day off, big sister Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_rogue/pseuds/crimson_rogue
Summary: Oh Please tell me you’re not aspiring to be Steve Harrington?





	Nothing left to shout, cause we got it going on

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another little Scoops Troop fic. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are mine. Hope y’all enjoy
> 
> Title from ‘You bring me Joy’ by Amelia Lily

_”Oh No! We’ll never get it out now!”_

_“So certain are you? Always with you, what cannot be done. Hear you nothing that I say?_

It was a slow night at the ‘Fam’ as Keith liked to call it. Which considering it was a Wednesday, wasn’t all that shocking. Hawkins might have a secret lab that opens up a gate to the ‘Upside Down’ but it was still a lame ass hick town that closed up at 8pm.

As _Empire Strikes Back_ played on the overhead TVs around the store for the gazillionth time, within the month she’d worked there mind you, she seriously regretted taking Steve’s shift so he could go on a date with Mya Kramer.

Her parents were in Indianapolis visiting her aunt and uncle. She could totally be soaking in her moms bathtub and watching Sixteen Candles, but no - she had to fall victim to Steven Harrington and his puppy dog eyes and his sad hair. 

Mya Kramer wasn’t even worth a Saturday night off.

“Oh I love this part,” Keith remarked as he pushed the returns cart back behind the desk, before jumping on the counter to sit next to her. 

“Of course you do..” If he’d noticed her bored tone he didn’t comment on it. He merely pulled out a giant pack of skittles and began shoving them down his throat. Keith was an okay guy, but she was still surprised Jack allowed him to be supervisor.

As they sat there silently watching the movie, The tedious atmosphere was interrupted by the entrance being shoved open spastically by a curly haired moppet in an all to familiar hat.

“I need to talk to Steve!” Dustin exclaimed as he all but tripped to the counter. 

“Is something wrong?” Fear and concern laced her tone as she slipped off the counter to meet the teen halfway. Try as she might she still couldn’t get the image of the Mind Flayer out of her mind. “Did something happen,” she questioned as she gripped Dustin’s shoulder - harder than she probably should’ve.

Sensing her unease -or more accurately what could cause her unease, the younger teen rapidly shook his head helping to soothe her fears. “No no nothings wrong I just need to talk to Steve.”

Relaxing instantly Robin stepped back from Dustin and hopped back up on the counter before stealing Keith’s candy and munching on a few as she eyed the younger teen with curiosity. It still surprised her how close the kids were with Steve. She couldn’t help but wonder what had happened before this summer.

She was definitely gonna pumps Steve for the details, cause the cliff notes weren’t enough.

“Well looks like you’re outta luck Henderson, dingus isn’t here so you’ll have to wait to get your free video.” 

“Hey-“

“I don’t want a movie. I need to talk to Steve about something. I have a code, uh I think it’s a code Blue, or it could be pink because Steve said something about making the colors relatable for him and he said pink reminded him-“

”Henderson...”

” I need his advice,” Dustin flashed her a quick smile that quickly fell off his face when she merely just raised an eyebrow. “Well where is he?” 

_Probably fingers deep in easy peasy _ is what she wanted to say but instead she decided to go the classy route.

“Something came up that he needed to get taken care of.” Next to her Keith snorted and nearly choked on his candy. 

Dustin eyed them both with a glare. Either of disbelief or mistrust. Knowing her luck-probably mistrust. Like he just couldn’t believe Steve would lie to him about working. Which of course he wouldn’t. Harrington was very adamant that his ‘children’ know his schedule, especially Dustin. 

“Son of a bitch you two are useless. Why do I even bother with jacka-”

“Relax Henderson, maybe I can help. I mean I have helped before,” she reminded to kid before he worked himself up in a tizzy. But rather than look grateful Dustin looked skeptical, before he side-eyed Keith. 

God Harrington was gonna owe her so big for this. “Keith can you give us a minute?”

“Seriously?” He gestured toward the tv like there wasn’t three more scattered around the store. The look she gave him made him frown. “Fine but make it quick. I’m not paying you to babysit kids.” He added a little sneer in Dustin’s direction.

“You don’t pay me at all. Now go away before I tell Jack what you do in the ‘over 18’ room after closing.”

“What does he do after closing?” Dustin questioned softly and she just turned to look at him. It only took a few seconds before the realization dawned in his eyes and his nose wrinkled up in the most adorable fashion. 

“You do that in public?”

“No! Get lost Henderson, it’s past your bedtime.” 

“What, you can’t wait a couple of hours?” 

She leaned back on counter as the pair of idiots argued back and forth. She was definitely gonna have a bubble bath tonight. The stress of dealing with morons was killing her.

“So about that advice,” she cut in after a few more insults were thrown about. Although it was amusing watching Keith get out witted by a 14 year old, she really wasn’t interested in hearing him complain the rest of the night. He already whined about Steve enough as it was.

Catching the hint Keith headed towards the back, while Dustin mocked him from behind. Once the older teen was finally out of sight, Dustin came over to lean on the counter next to her and sigh. 

“Alright so there’s this girl at the arcade. Lydia. She’s always joking around with Mike and Lucas but today she told _me_ that she hoped to see me Friday.”

“And?”

“And she’s hot, like Molly Ringwald hot. With red hair. And she wants to see me. Not Mike or Lucas but me.”

“Not seeing the need for advice here Dustin.”

“I knew I should have waited for Steve.”

“Oh please tell me you’re not aspiring to be Steve Harrington?”

“Steve is awesome!” It was said with all of the love and affection of a younger brother and Robin had to admire the loyalty Dustin had for Harrington. 

Not that she didn’t have her own loyalty to Steve. Steve was her best friend and she loved him more than anybody or anything. Which was crazy to think about. Had anyone told her at the start of the year that she would consider Steve Harrington her best friend, she’d have laughed in their face and asked them to share whatever they were smoking. But here she was. Thinking of Steve as her best friend.

Still warm fuzzies aside, Dustin didn’t need to get romantic advice from Steve. Not while he was currently on a bimbos and morons all you can eat buffet. He was still bouncing back from Wheeler. No matter how much he tried denying it. 

“You’re right Harrington does amazing with girls, but with women he sucks.”

“Girls are women.”

“No, girls are young and immature, and are more prone to playing games. Women are smart, strong and they know what they want and how to get it.”

As she watched the confusion flicker across his face Robin tried thinking of an easier way to clue Dustin in on what could _potentially_ be happening.

“So Lydia is a woman?”

“I don’t know man. Lydia’s not the one that made you sing over a radio to all your friends for some info. She’s just the one who finally flirted with you once she realized your friends weren’t interested.”

“Oh.” The confusion and eagerness slipped away leaving behind a crestfallen Dustin. Which hadn’t been her intention. She just wanted to clue him in on the games girls can play but looking at Dustin’s face, she found herself wishing Steve was here for an entirely unselfish reason for the first time that night.

“What I don’t get is why would you ever wanna downgrade from a Phoebe Cates to a Molly Ringwald?”

“Molly Ringwald is hot.”

“Yeah but Phoebe is hotter. Besides what about Suzie?”

“She lives in Utah.”

“And?”

“She lives in Utah,” he explained like she was slow and on reflex she smacked brim of his hat causing him to squawk indignantly.

“You knew that back in camp and you still made her your girl. Don’t you think she deserves better than being two timed?”

“I wasn’t... “ he made a face that reminded her of a whipped puppy and she couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and taking his hat off to brush his curls. 

It looked like Harrington’s kid affection was contagious.

“Look I’m not telling you not to look at or date other girls,” she explained as she placed his hat back on his head backwards. “I’m just saying be smart about it. Make sure she’s worthy before you break up with Suzie, who you were obviously crazy about and, this is important, talk to Suzie first. She deserves to know. It sucks being strung along,”

He sits there quietly for few moments looking at her and she can still see questions in his eyes but he seems to make a decision and he nods once in understanding.

“I still don’t get why you and Steve aren’t dating. You’re the yin to his yang.” He blurts out of nowhere.

“That’s a conversation for another night Henderson. “ Patting the counter she offers Dustin a place to sit while they quietly watch Star Wars and eat candy. 

Not to much later Steve - wearing sunglasses and twirling his keys on his index finger - struts into the store with s smug smile on his face. The smile grows bigger and more genuine as he sees Dustin next to her.

“Henderson! What are you doing here?” Even with the glasses, she can see his gaze shift to her.

“Watching ‘Empire Strikes Back’.” It was obvious he was engrossed in the show and not paying them any attention.

“So did you get what came up ‘handled’,” it took nearly all of her self control not to waggle her eyebrows and make a lewd gesture.

“Huh “

“She’s asking if you got laid. She thinks I’m to young to understand the concept of sexual innuendo.” He turned to look at her, “Contrary to popular belief I’m not actually a kid.”

“Oh yeah? Explain the Transformers shirt.”

“Transformers are cool.” All three of them turned to Keith who had apparently grown bored with the back room. Turning to her Dustin gave her a devilish little smirk that made her heart glow with pride, before he turned towards Steve with a look of pure innocence. 

“Hey Steve, did you know what Keith does in the back room?”

“Shut up Henderson!”

“For fucks sake Robin.”


End file.
